Deleted Scenes from Sozin's Comet
by kzschool
Summary: Zuko and Katara's unseen interaction after Azula shot Zuko. They both love each other but decide to go their separate ways only to meet up again in the future. We also find out why Katara isn't wearing her mom's necklace in the end :P


Scenes that we didn't get to see from the finale :P purely fan made, this is just what I think REALLY happened. This was also just me taking a break from my other story XD

**Deleted Scenes from Sozin's Comet**

As soon as Katara chained Azula down she raced to Zuko. Her heart was beating so fast, she could hear every beat ringing in her ears along with his groans of pain. _Please, please don't let me be too late. _She thought as she knelt beside him gently turning him over on his back so she could attend to the fresh wound on his stomach. So many things went through her head as she looked at his face. His eyes were squeezed shut, teeth clenched, and his body was quivering from the pain. She pulled out water from her pouch and began to heal him. _Please Zuko, please don't die._ She heard a sigh and looked over. To her relief his eyes were open and trying to focus on her.

"Thank you Katara…" He struggled to say; no doubt he was still in a lot of pain from Azula's lighting bolt. Her heart skipped a beat and was overcome with unbelievable joy.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." She said, tears of happiness and relief running down her cheeks. She helped him up as they walked over to Azula. She had obviously lost it. Katara looked away, overwhelmed with pity for the chained girl. She looked at Zuko, he was still starring intensely at his sister who tried so many times to kill him, and this time came very close to being successful. They turned to walk away leaving Azula still screaming and crying chained to the floor.

"What will happen to her?" Katara asked still helping Zuko to walk.

"I'm going to lock her away where I'll never have to see her face again…" Guards came out from the palace to greet them. Zuko gave them instructions and continued walking towards his bedroom with Katara still helping him. When they got there she helped him onto his bed and brought medical bandages along with fresh water.

"I don't understand Zuko," Katara said looking at his wound again, "Why couldn't you redirect the lighting?" Zuko turned his head to look at her.

"You must have no emotions running through you with lighting. It requires that much focus. Even the smallest distraction can lead the lighting running through your heart instead of your stomach…" Katara looked at him.

"Your heart?"

"Yes." He turned away and closed his eyes. "When I saw that Azula was aiming at you instead of me…so many thoughts went through my head…" She saw his face change color. Was Zuko blushing? He turned and looked at her. "…and through my heart…" He smiled. Katara blushed.

"But—but why?" A tear was forming in her eye.

"Because," Zuko said raising his hand and cupping her face, whiping the tear away with his thumb, "I couldn't stand to lose you forever." Katara's eyes widened. "I love you, Katara." She smiled closing her eyes and brought her hand up to place on top of his. She loved hearing his voice saying her name.

"I love you too Zuko." She opened her eyes and they starred smiling at each other. Zuko brought his hand down and closed his eyes.

"I'm now going to be the fire lord…" She went back to his wound.

"I know…"

"And Aang—"

"—I know…" He looked at her. "Aang needs me. He needs help restoring the world, and I need help restoring my home at the South Pole…"

"And I have my duties here." There was silence. They knew this was goodbye. Katara put her water away and took out a bandage to wrap around the wound.

"Can you sit up for me please?" Katara said as Zuko tried to sit up with her help. She began to bandage him putting her arms around him to wrap it around. He put his hand on her arm. She stopped and looked at him. Her eyes were as blue as the sky on a cloudless day, and his were as golden as the sun. He gently pulled her into him and leaned back on the bed embraced in a hug. Katara had never felt so secure before in her life. They both pulled back a little so they were face to face and he leaned in for a kiss. His lips pressed against her soft lips as he ran his fingers through her hair. She moved her hands to his chest and tried to memorize the feel of his body. His body was sculpted perfectly from all his training. Their kiss deepened as Zuko wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her closer and she ran her right hand up his neck and through his hair. They broke away after several long minutes.

Katara smiled but then began to cry. She flung her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Zuko frowned too and stroked her hair.

"It's ok. I know Aang will take care of you…"

"I know. I just don't want to leave you." Zuko kissed the top of her head and rested his head on top of hers.

"It's alright. It's only goodbye for now. It won't be forever." She pulled away and looked up at him trying to smile. She went back to wrapping Zuko's wounds. As she was done they laid on his bed together, Zuko holding her tenderly in his arms. She was on his right with her hand on his chest. He was holding and stroking her head with his right hand, and with his left he was holding her other hand and softly rubbing it with his thumb.

"They'll be here soon." Katara said sadly.

"Yes…" Zuko said lightly kissing her head. "Are you coming to my coronation?"

"Of course." She said nuzzling him. They stayed there until it was time for Katara to go.

--

The next day Zuko's coronation took place. Afterwards Zuko and Katara met secretly.

"So how do I look as fire lord?" Zuko asked. Katara smiled.

"Your crown looks a bit big for your head. Are you trying to compensate for something?" She teased. Zuko smiled. "I saw Mai out there." Katara added, a bit jealous.

"Yeah. Her Uncle got her out of jail. To be honest I kinda forgot about her." Zuko and Katara laughed. _Well at least he wasn't the one to get the bitch out…_ Katara thought with a smirk. She hated the fact that she would be leaving her beloved with another woman, but then again Zuko was probably feeling the same way about Aang.

"So I guess this is goodbye then." Katara said somberly. Zuko took her hand.

"It's not really goodbye. Just till the world is back in order," he placed a tender kiss on her hand. "I promise." She reached up and took her mother's necklace off. She held it looking at it for a few moments.

"Until then, here." She held the necklace out for Zuko. "You can give it back when you're ready." She blushed. Zuko knew what that meant. In the water tribe it was custom to give a necklace as a sign of engagement. He gently took the necklace.

"I remember when I first held it in my hand." He reached in his pocket and pulled out the pearl dagger his Uncle had given him. He held it out to her. "You can give it back when you're ready too." Katara looked at it, _"Never give up with out a fight"_ it said on the blade.

"Just promise me something." Katara said.

"Anything."

"Please don't kiss Mai in front of me." He smiled. "And if you ever do kiss her, think of me."

"As long as you do the same with Aang."

"Deal." They smiled looking at each other. "I have to go soon…"

"Then I guess this will be the last time I'll be able to do this for a while…" he gently placed his hands on Katara's face and kissed her. "I guess we're back to being just friends now, huh?"

"Just on the surface." They embraced each other before they left to go their separate ways, only to meet again in the future…


End file.
